


Meals Together

by MadHatterLilith



Series: Love [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Does this actually count as fluff though?, Family, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterLilith/pseuds/MadHatterLilith
Summary: It felt oddly natural from the start and neither one of them had particularly tried to start this routine. But somehow every morning and night,  the two of them sat together at the table and ate together in a comfortable silence.In their years of living together, Isaburo and Nobume develop a routine without realizing it.
Relationships: Imai Nobume & Sasaki Isaburou
Series: Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574143
Kudos: 14





	Meals Together

**Author's Note:**

> I love this father and daughter pair

When exactly was it that they made a habit of this? 

It felt oddly natural from the start and neither one of them had particularly tried to start this routine. But somehow every morning and night, the two of them sat together at the table and ate together in a comfortable silence. 

At breakfast, they would eat without a word, Sasaki sometimes skimming the newspaper for any interesting articles while he ate and Imai sneaking doughnuts from under the table.

Afterwards, she'd wash the dishes and he'd clean the table. They'd finish preparing for work and leave.

At dinner, Sasaki sometimes brought up work, giving a brief reminder to finish the ever multiplying paperwork. (Because, really, what's the point of a second in command if you can't push the annoying work on to them and turn a blind eye while they do the same?) Imai would rarely reply, but that was fine.

He'd clean all the dinner dishes as she put away any leftovers (there were typically few.) Sometimes afterwards, they'd watch TV together. Sometimes they looked at the sky. A lot of the time, they were tired from a day of doing nothing particularly important (there were similar advantages in having another police force in Edo) and headed off to bed.

It wasn't clear when and how it became their routine to eat meals together, but one thing was clear. The day didn't feel right if they didn't.


End file.
